bonfire_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Effects
Some abilities can apply effects to units. These effects last some number of turns and have some effect on the target, from altering one of their Stats to healing or damaging them each turn to causing the unit to react to attackers. Below each entry is a list of units that use the effect. There are some behaviours that are shared by several status effects - there are multiple effects that can cause a unit to be uncontrollable or untargetable, so these two behaviours have their own pages describing their effects. Effects' turn counters decrease at the beginning of a unit's turn unless stated otherwise, though this occurs after the effect triggers (so an effect with one turn remaining will still trigger before fading). Buffs Buffs are positive effects on a character, though some may have downsides, such as Bloodlust making the character uncontrollable. Some game mechanics distinguish between buffs and debuffs. Aegis Raises hero's Armor. * Aegis Bloodlust Increases Attack and Speed but the unit is uncontrollable. * Witch * Batling Witch * Queen of Plague Booby Trap Target explodes upon death. * Pyra * Goblin Pyro Boost Greatly increases all attributes. * Mage Cauterize Applies Burning to enemies attacked by the party. * Pyra Champion All target's stats are raised. * His Highness Charge Powers other abilities. Stackable. * Mage * Goblin Mage * Crystal Golem Dark Feast Increases Speed and Attack. * Skeleton Warrior * Skeleton Archer * Skeleton Sniper * Necro Earshot User shoots an arrow at attacking enemies. * Blind Archer * Goblin Guard Guided Strike Hero's attacks are followed with an arrow. If a character with Guided Strike makes a single-target attack, Blind Archer will make a direct attack on that target immediately afterwards. Guided Strike does nothing if the target is killed by the initial attack. The duration of Guided Strike can be stacked up to 9 turns. The buff is not lost if Blind Archer dies, but it becomes useless. * Blind Archer Haste Raises target's Speed. * Diverter Lurk Hides in preparation for vicious attack. Provides immunity to all attacks, including area attacks and items. * Bladewolf Perfume Attackers are afflicted with the Perfume debuff. * Queen of Plague Protect :"Protect" redirects here. For the ability, see Knight. User protects an ally and has raised Armor. A character with the Protect buff will intercept all direct damage (including Riposte and Earshot) to the character it is protecting, but will not protect from area attacks. Protect does not stack and only one character can be protected at a time. The buff is lost if the protected character is killed. * Knight * Goblin Slave * Goblin Knight * Hobgoblin Rage Increases Attack and Speed. Stackable. * Wild Thing * Wild Batling * Werekoshak Regeneration User regenerates Health. * Troll * Troll Heart Riposte :"Riposte" redirects here. For the ability, see Assassin. Dodges the next attack and launches a counter-strike. User will take no damage from the next attack and ignore all effects (including Shatter). Riposte will dodge any direct attack, including non-targetted attacks, but not area attacks. If an attack is dodged, the buff is lost. Earshot will damage an opponent before the Riposte counter-strike. * Assassin * Goblin Assassin * Ninja Sanctuary Makes untargetable and raises Special. * Monk Smokescreen Makes untargetable. * Assassin * Ninja Song of Victory Raises hero's Attack. * Victory Horn Witching Hour This buff is decremented at the end of the character's turn. Raises Special attribute. * Witch Debuffs Debuffs are negative effects on a character. Burning Inflicts Aggravated Damage every turn. * Pyra * Goblin Guard Curse Lowers victim's Armor. Stackable. * Batling Witch * Witch Perfume Lowers Attack and makes the unit uncontrollable. * Queen of Plague Poison Deals piercing damage each turn. * Assassin * Goblin Assassin * Queen of Plague * Zombie * Foul Wind Slow Reduces target's Speed. * Diverter Category:Game Mechanics